Kizomba
by Eva2202
Summary: Jane wants to learn Kizomba from Maura. My first fic. Be kind. Of course Rizzles. Bad at summaries. Just read and enjoy. One-shot


After a long week of work and a solved case they had their Saturday Movie Night at Maura's house.

Maura stood in her kitchen and drank her wine and watched Jane who didn't seemed to find a movie. She grabbed her bottle of wine and a second bottle of beer for Jane and walked over to her couch and settled down.

"Jane don't you find a movie for us?"

Jane turned around to face Maura. "Huh…. Ehm… No I didn't and to be true I don't wanna watch a movie tonight ya know?"

„What to you want to do then?"

"I want to … ehm… dance" She grabbed the bottle of beer that Maura offered her and sipped on it while she watched the doctor the whole time.

"Do you have something special in mind?"

"YES! Glad that you asked… So you told me that you take dance lessons in that new dance… Kazimo..." She settled down right next to Maura.

Maura interrupted and corrected her "Kizomba, Jane…"

"Yeah… That's what I said…" She grinned at Maura and took a large gulp from her beer.

"So why do you want to dance? I thought you weren't the kind of woman who likes to dance?"

"I watched videos on YouTube you know… and it's really… nice … I think."

"But normally I have a male dance partner." Jane watched her with her big brown puppy eyes "Ok I will teach you, try to feel the music Jane…"

This time it was Maura who got interrupted "Why do you think I don't feel the rhythm?"

"I didn't said that Jane! That would be an assumption and you know that I don't do assumptions"

"Ok Dr. Smartypants…"

Maura stood up and walked to the music station and searched for a CD. When she found the CD she pressed play she walked towards Jane with light moves. She just loved that song. It was Anselmo Ralph - Não Me Toca . She offered Jane her hand which Jane was just willing to accepted. Jane stood up and was now a little nervous.

"Jane look at me… Lay your hand on my back aaaaand with your other hand you grab my hand…" Jane followed Maura's instructions.

"Jane your hand on my back has to lay a little lower."

"Maura when I take my hand more down it's really near your…ehm… ass"

"I know but this is not a Waltz where we have to be formal. This is a very sexy way to dance and you wanted me to show you how it works… So now don't speak and look me in the eyes and try to feel my moves"

Maura began to move her hips to the music "Jane you have the male part… Listen to the music and lead me"

Jane began to relax and looked Maura deep in the eyes and moved her body to the music. "Maura I didn't know you can move your hips like THIS… its… it's amazing and really hot"

With that statement Maura blushed a little but was now more motivated. "Jane there a lot of things you don't know. I can do a lot with them."

She didn't mind that Jane could understand that statement in a way that was rather ambiguous. She had really fun with Jane and loved the way Jane's body felt against her own.

Jane moved faster with Maura around the room and enjoyed this evening with Maura, more than others actually where they only watched movies and fell asleep. Ok it was really amazing just to sleep next to Maura… Sometimes she woke up with Maura in her arms and couldn't remember how they ended there, but neither of them talked about it. It was just normal for the two of them. There were a lot of people who thought that they were together. A few days ago she got a text message from Frost.

* * *

_"Hey Jane… I saw you and Maura tonight at the Dirty Robber… Really close… And as your partner and friend I just wanted to let you know that I have nothing against your relationship. Good night."_

_"Erm… Frost… I would have told you if Maura and I were together, but we aren't"_

_"Oh sorry Jane… But you can't tell me that you don't have more than 'best friend' feelings for her. You don't have to tell me now that but think about it… The Doc is really hot"_

_"Shut up Frost… Don't talk about her in that way"_

_"I just wanted to let you know"_

_"I have eyes… Didn't you think I know it"_

_"…"_

_"That has nothing to mean dude"_

_"Ok deny it"_

* * *

Maura's eyes went darker and were now pretty aroused of the way Jane led her through the room.

When the song got to the end, Jane couldn't take it anymore and gave Maura a light kiss on the lips.

Maura was very surprised but not in a bad way. She was so happy that Jane finally accepted her own feelings and was willing to take a risk. She didn't want to be the first, because she thought if she did, Jane would get scared and their friendship would end.

"Jane…" Maura's eyes were still closed.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…."

"No! Don't be sorry… it was wonderful" She opened her eyes to face Jane and saw a little tear on her cheek which she took away with her thumb.

"Maura a have those feelings for you in a long time, but I was scared to lose you"

Maura was now the one who kissed Jane "What kind of feelings? I need you to say it. "

"I fell in love with you. I love you Maura Dorothea Isles. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Jane was that a proposal?" Maura grinned at Jane.

"Maura… No it wasn't … I want to make everything right… First of all… You have to be my girlfriend I will give you the heaven on earth and take you to extremely romantic dates…"

"Are you the romantic type?"

"No actually I never was, but with you…I have this feeling I can be everything"

"Oh sweetie… No one said ever such wonderful things to me "

"Get used to it" Jane smirked and kissed Maura now more passionate.

"And then when the time is right and our family knows, even if I think my mother thought this would happen a while now, I will make you my wife and we start a family"

"I can hardly wait" With that Maura lead Jane to her bedroom to show her some more moves she learned.

**THE END**

* * *

Ok guys be kind… I'm from Germany and English is just my second language. I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes though here it is 1 a.m.

I hope you enjoyed this story

My inspiration for my first Rizzles story was a video from YouTube I watched it the whole time a listened to the song.  
You can find the video if you type Kizomba and the name of the song from the story.

Good night to you all =)


End file.
